freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Fox Reality Original
We see some lips screaming (like Asymmetrical), then it zooms out to reveal the logo. The short version has just the zooming out part. Scare Factor: High to ultra nightmares "if i watch this logo i'm gonna punch myself in the face!"Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Scary Logos Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Nightmare Logos Category:High Ranked Logos Category:Low Ranked Logos Category:Medium Ranked Logos Category:Low to medium Category:Red Logos Category:Purple Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2005 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:Scary Logos that dissolved in 2010 Category:Logos that contains screaming Category:Logos that contain lips Category:Logos That scare Nickelodeon Movies Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Jumpscare Logos Category:More funnier than scary Category:Logos that scare Nature Cat Category:Logos that would wake up robbie Rotten (lazytown) Category:Logos that scare Captain Crandall Category:Logos that scare Stacy (Stickin' Around) Category:OMG Logos Category:Logos that make Buhdeuces head blow up Category:Logos that scare Paper (II) Category:Logos that scare Shiny Eevee Category:Logos that make Larry the Cucumber rage Category:Logos that make Eevee scream Category:Logos that makes Eevee screaming Category:Logos that would wake up Eevee Category:Jumpscare Logos VS Larry the Cucumber Category:Jumpscare Logos VS Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that make Keith from Voltron:LD kill Pidge Gunderson to Heavy Metal and soon commits homocide Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that scare the VeggieTales characters Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that scare The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that scare The Mane 9 Category:Mouth Logos Category:Logos so freaking scary you want to quit sleep until 2060 Category:Logos that scare Archibald Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Jimmy and Jerry Gourd Category:Logos that scare Pa Grape Category:Taken from Who are the Blueberry on FOX Category:Logos that scare French Peas Category:Logos that scare Petunia Rhubarb Category:Logos that scare Laura Carrot Category:Taken from Larry Boy and the Fib from Outer Space From 2008 By Fox Reality Original Category:Logos that scare Mr.Lunt Category:Logos that scare Mr.Nezzer Category:Logos that scare Unikitty Category:Logos that scare Madame Blueberry Category:Logos owned by FOX Category:Logos that are short Category:F Category:O Category:X Category:R Category:E Category:A Category:L Category:I Category:T Category:Y Category:G Category:N Category:Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! Category:Logos that scare Connerbross Category:Logos that scare Conner the Cat Category:Logos that scare Cailou Category:Nominees for Scariest Logo of the 2000's Category:Taken from "Patchgirl of Oz" Category:Logos that scare Golf Ball (BFDI) Category:Logos that make Sky Shimmer cry Category:Logos that are so scary they make you poop your pants at Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur and he gets so mad that he kills RobotboyFTW PeppaPigFTL and everyone fucking cries and floods GoCity and they let you pay a huge fine for fucking up GoCity Category:Ljyfd Category:Logos that scare Tennis Ball (BFDI) Category:Lmkfmbdsmj Category:Xcn vbcxnbcvhjcxcbhvjcnxbhcjfgfbchxjcbvhjcxcvgbhbgvcvgbhjgF Category:Uyj Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Yrjyuk Category:Dfb Category:NOT SPAM!!! Category:Taken From Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Mickey's Easter Egg Hunt 2007 DVD Category:Logos that act like Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's Category:GnhZzts Category:Okay, what even are these categories anymore? Is this a shitposting Wiki or something? What's with the weird category name fetish? Category:Sfgn Category:Jhgfdghjgfcdfghyujhygfdfghjhgfghjkjiuytfrfghujiuytrtyuiouyfd Category:Logos that make Felix The Cat, Tom, Garfield, Slyvester, Doraemon, Meowth, Gumball and Jibanyan become so happy and party hard! Category:Kjhgfdmoink Category:SUA CARA Category:Once upon a time, Captain Crandall went out to the store and Skate Lad watched a scary logo with Rope Girl and found out it was too scary so Captain Crandall came back and heard the two kids crying because they watched a scary logo yay! Category:Logos that scare Maruko from Chibi Maruko-chan Category:Logos that scare Sakiko from Chibi Maruko-chan Category:Logos that scare Tama-chan from Chibi Maruko-chan Category:Logos that scare Yoshiko from Chibi Maruko-chan Category:Logos that scare the Lazoo Crew Category:Logos that scare Charlie from Charlie's Colorforms City Category:Logos that scare True from True and the Rainbow Kingdom Category:Logos that scare Bartleby from True and the Rainbow Kingdom Category:Logos that scare Zee from True and the Rainbow Kingdom Category:Logos that scare Grizelda from True and the Rainbow Kingdom Category:Logos that scare Frookie from True and the Rainbow Kingdom Category:Logos that scare DJ Bingo-Bango from True and the Rainbow Kingdom Category:Logos that scare Rainbow King from True and the Rainbow Kingdom Category:Logos that scare the Rainbow Kingdom citizens from True and the Rainbow Kingdom Category:Logos that scare June from Wonder Park Category:Logos that scare Boomer from Wonder Park Category:Logos that scare Greta from Wonder Park Category:Logos that scare Peanut from Wonder Park Category:Logos that scare Steve from Wonder Park Category:Logos that scare Gus and Cooper from Wonder Park Category:Logos that scare Creepy Clowns to the MAX! Category:Logos that scare Cupcake from Cupcake and Dino Category:Logos that scare Dino from Cupcake and Dino Category:Logos that scare Hugo from Cupcake and Dino Category:Logos that scare Uncle Chance from Cupcake and Dino Category:Logos that scare Grandma Steak from Cupcake and Dino Category:Logos that scare Officer Bees from Cupcake and Dino Category:Logos that scare Mayor Vicky from Cupcake and Dino Category:Logos that make Cupcake and Dino cause havoc all over Big City and gets executed in the Chamber of Death Category:Logos that make Mayor Vicky from Cupcake and Dino resign from being mayor of Big City Category:Logos that make Shimizu get destroyed by the return of the 9/11 attacks Category:Logos that make Yoshiko from Chibi Maruko-chan act like Sumire and then causes the bomb to drop on Shimizu while she escapes from it Category:Logos that make The Walt Disney Company acquire all of the other 4 Big studios turning the company into the most powerful and only big film company left in existence Category:Logos that scare Pecola Category:Logos that make Pecola turn evil and sink Cube Town into the sea then he dies by getting eaten by Lemon Sharks Category:Logos that make Cody from DaddyOFive commit suicide Category:Logos that make the ROBLOX community go wild and too toxic causing ROBLOX to close down forever after which the community regrets it and wants it back Category:Logos that make whoever Teacher sees this decides to give out lots of homework to students that they take all day Category:Logos that scare Bello from Jelly Jamm Category:Logos that scare Goomo from Jelly Jamm Category:Logos that scare Rita from Jelly Jamm Category:Logos that scare Mina from Jelly Jamm Category:Logos that scare Ongo from Jelly Jamm Category:Logos that scare the King from Jelly Jamm Category:Logos that scare the Queen from Jelly Jamm Category:Logos that scare the Dodos from Jelly Jamm Category:Logos that scare Chip from Chip and Potato Category:Logos that scare Potato from Chip and Potato Category:Logos that scare Spud from Chip and Potato Category:Logos that scare Little Momma from Chip and Potato Category:Logos that scare Little Poppa from Chip and Potato Category:Logos that scare Rob from Rob the Robot Category:Logos that scare Ema from Rob the Robot Category:Logos that scare TK from Rob the Robot Category:Logos that scare Orbit from Rob the Robot Category:Logos that scare Squeak from Rob the Robot Category:Logos that scare Mission Control from Rob the Robot Category:Logos that cause the second Armamageddon to happen in the LEGO Cinematic Universe Category:Logos that cause good Mario games to get bad ratings while bad Mario games get good ratings Category:Logos that make The Problem Solverz get too popular that they broadcast 24/7 on every channel in the world in the loudest volume causing people's heads to explode into a gazillion pieces Category:Logos that would scare everyone and anyone Category:Once upon a time, there was a scary logo. It was so scary that everyone cried. The end. Category:Stop spamming categories Category:Logos that would wake up Perry The Platypus Category:Logos that Perry The Platypus Likes Category:Logos that scare Katsuki bakugou Category:Logos that scare Weiss Schnee Category:Logos that make Avatar Aang go into Avatar state Category:Logos That would wake Avatar Aang up Category:Logos That Make Gray Fullbuster cry Category:Logos that gives teddie a beary big heart attack Category:Logos that Make Ruby Rose from RWBY cry Category:Logos that Make Blake Belladonna throw a tantrum Category:Logos that make Yang Xiao Long from RWBY cry Category:Logos that scare Microsoft Mike Category:Logos so scary that you fall off you chair and throw a illumination bomb at the saturn, then saturn falls down to terrain like a meteorite and you get sent to Wiggler Bounce.. AND ANGRY WIGGLER SQUISHES YOU AND YOU DIE! Category:Logos that don't scare Sheen Category:Logos that scare Princess Luna Category:Logos that scare Ronald McDonald Category:Logos that scare the K-Fee Zombie Category:Logos that scare Lisa Loud Category:Logos that scare Mickey Mouse Category:Logos that Robbie Rotten likes Category:Logos that Sportacus likes Category:Logos that make Angry German Kid smashed his keyboard Category:Logos that Sans approves Category:Logos that scare Konata (Lucky Star) Category:Logos that scare Total Drama Contestants Category:Logos that scare Josee (Total Drama) Category:Logos that scare Gwen (Total Drama) Category:Logos that scare Jeffy Category:Logos that scare PewDiePie Category:Logos that scare Hal (Nature Cat) Category:Logos so that are so scary that Zuko from the Last Airbender quits sleep and undergoes his transformation into a girl and screams so loudly Katara and Aang hear him. Category:Logos that don't scare TheCherryWHY. Category:Nothing worse than CTW, Paramount, Sesame Workshop. Weston Woods, Macrovision, DTS, Discovision, MGM, Viacom, Nick Jr, Dexule Digital Studio, WGBH, WGE, Paramount Feature Presentation, Viva Films, Sony Wonder, and THX! Category:Logos that scare Sunny Funny Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare Shining Armor Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Logos worse than Converge Video Category:Logos so scary that you’re gonna hit the head in the computer, shout LOGOS SUCK and The Hoobs come and fight over all scary logos because it’s the most scariest logo is Sham Ralhan Productions Category:Logos that make Flower (BFDI) want to punch Category:Logos that scare Sneed (The Simpsons) Category:Logos that scare Ashley (WarioWare) Category:Logos that Turn Kevin Martinez into a tsundere. Category:Logos that make Nerdy burst out in laughter Category:Logos that scare Osaka (Azumanga Daioh) Category:Logos that scare Figment Category:Logos that scare Drake and Josh Category:Logos that scare the New York Knicks Category:Logos that scare Snow White Category:Logos that scare Cinderella Category:Logos that scare Princess Aurora Category:Logos that scare Ariel Category:Logos that scare Belle Category:Logos that scare Jasmine Category:Logos that scare Pocahontas